The use of clustered regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats (CRISPR) and associated Cas proteins (CRISPR-Cas system) for site-specific DNA cleavage has shown great potential for a number of biological applications. CRISPR is used for genome editing; the genome-scale-specific targeting of transcriptional repressors (CRISPRi) and activators (CRISPRa) to endogenous genes; and other applications of RNA-directed DNA targeting with Cas enzymes.
CRISPR-Cas systems are native to bacteria and Archaea to provide adaptive immunity against viruses and plasmids. There are three classes of CRISPR-Cas systems that could potentially be adapted for research and therapeutic reagents, but Type-II CRISPR systems have a desirable characteristic in utilizing a single CRISPR associated (Cas) nuclease (specifically Cas9) in a complex with the appropriate guide RNAs—either a 2-part RNA system similar to the natural complex in bacteria comprising a CRISPR-activating RNA:trans-activating crRNA (crRNA:tracrRNA) pair or an artificial chimeric single-guide-RNA (sgRNA)—to mediate double-stranded cleavage of target DNA. In mammalian systems, these RNAs have been introduced by transfection of DNA cassettes containing RNA Pol III promoters (such as U6 or H1) driving RNA transcription, viral vectors, and single-stranded RNA following in vitro transcription (see Xu, T., et al., Appl Environ Microbiol, 2014. 80(5): p. 1544-52).
In the CRISPR-Cas9 system, using, for example, the system present in Streptococcus pyogenes as an example (S. py. or Spy), native crRNAs are about 42 bp long, containing a 5′-region of about 20 bases complementary to a target sequence (also referred to as a protospacer sequence) and a 3′ region typically about 22 bases long that corresponds to a complementary region of the tracrRNA sequence. The native tracrRNAs are about 85-90 bases long, having a 5′-region containing the region complementary to the crRNA as well as about a 10-base region 5′-upstream. The remaining 3′ region of the tracrRNA includes secondary structures (herein referred to as the “tracrRNA 3′-tail”).
Jinek et al. extensively investigated the portions of the crRNA and tracrRNA that are required for proper functioning of the CRISPR-Cas9 system (Science, 2012. 337(6096): p. 816-21). They devised a truncated crRNA:tracrRNA fragment that could still function in CRISPR-Cas9 wherein the crRNA was the wild type 42 nucleotides and the tracrRNA was truncated to 75 nucleotides. They also developed an embodiment wherein the crRNA and tracrRNA are attached with a linker loop, forming a single guide RNA (sgRNA), which varies between 99-123 nucleotides in different embodiments. The configuration of the native 2-part crRNA:tracrRNA complex is shown in FIG. 1 and the 99 nucleotide embodiment of the artificial sgRNA single guide is shown in FIG. 2.
At least two groups have elucidated the crystal structure of Streptococcus pyogenes Cas9 (SpyCas9). In Jinek, M., et al., the structure did not show the nuclease in complex with either a guide RNA or target DNA. They carried out molecular modeling experiments to reveal predictive interactions between the protein in complex with RNA and DNA (Science, 2014. 343, p. 1215, DOI: 10.1126/science/1247997).
In Nishimasu, H., et al., the crystal structure of SpyCas9 is shown in complex with sgRNA and its target DNA at 2.5 angstrom resolution (Cell, 2014. 156(5): p. 935-49, incorporated herein in its entirety). The crystal structure identified two lobes to the Cas9 enzyme: a recognition lobe (REC) and a nuclease lobe (NUC). The sgRNA:target DNA heteroduplex (negatively charged) sits in the positively charged groove between the two lobes. The REC lobe, which shows no structural similarity with known proteins and therefore likely a Cas9-specific functional domain, interacts with the portions of the crRNA and tracrRNA that are complementary to each other.
Another group, Briner et al. (Mol Cell, 2014. 56(2): p. 333-9, incorporated herein in its entirety), identified and characterized the six conserved modules within native crRNA:tracrRNA duplexes and sgRNA.
The CRISPR-Cas9 system is utilized in genomic engineering as follows: a portion of the crRNA hybridizes to a target sequence, a portion of the tracrRNA hybridizes to a portion of the crRNA, and the Cas9 nuclease binds to the entire construct and directs cleavage. The Cas9 contains two domains homologous to endonucleases HNH and RuvC, wherein the HNH domain cleaves the DNA strand complementary to the crRNA and the RuvC-like domain cleaves the noncomplementary strand. This results in a double-stranded break in the genomic DNA. When repaired by non-homologous end joining (NHEJ) the break is typically shifted by 1 or more bases, leading to disruption of the natural DNA sequence and in many cases leading to a frameshift mutation if the event occurs in the coding exon of a protein-encoding gene. The break by also be repaired by homology dependent recombination (HDR), which permits insertion of new genetic material via experimental manipulation into the cut site created by Cas9 cleavage.
Some of the current methods for guide RNA delivery into mammalian cells include transfection of double-stranded DNA (dsDNA) containing RNA Pol III promoters for endogenous transcription, viral delivery, transfection of RNAs as in vitro transcription (IVT) products, or microinjection of IVT products. There are disadvantages to each of these methods. Unmodified exogenous RNA introduced into mammalian cells is known to initiate the innate immune response via recognition by Toll-like Receptors (TLRs), RIG-I, OASI and others receptors that recognize pathogen-associated molecular patterns (PAMPs). However, in most published studies, RNA which has been in vitro transcribed (IVT) by a T7 RNA polymerase is delivered to the cells. This type of RNA payload has been shown to be a trigger for the innate immune response. The alternative delivery methods described above each have their own disadvantages as well. For example, dsDNA cassettes can lead to integration, guide RNA transcription driven endogenously by a RNA Pol II promoter can persist constitutively, and the amount of RNA transcribed is uncontrollable.
RNA is quickly degraded by nucleases present in serum and in cells. Unmodified CRISPR RNA triggers (crRNAs, tracrRNAs, and sgRNAs) made by IVT methods or chemical synthesis are quickly degraded during delivery or after delivery to mammalian cells. Greater activity would be realized if the RNA was chemically modified to gain nuclease resistance. The most potent degradative activity present in serum and in cells is a 3′-exonuclease (Eder et al., Antisense Research and Development 1:141-151, 1991). Thus “end blocking” a synthetic oligonucleotide often improves nuclease stability. Chemical modification of single-stranded antisense oligonucleotides (ASOs) and double-stranded small interfering RNAs (siRNAs) has been well studied and successful approaches are in practice today (for reviews, see: Kurreck, Eur. J. Biochem., 270:1628-1644, 2003; Behlke, Oligonucleotides, 18:305-320, 2008; Lennox et al., Gene Therapy, 18:1111-1120, 2011). It is therefore desirable to devise chemical modification strategies for use with the RNA components of CRISPR/Cas. While the basic toolbox of chemical modifications available is well known to those with skill in the art, the effects that site-specific modification have on the interaction of a RNA species and an effector protein are not easily predicted and effective modification patterns usually must be empirically determined. In some cases, sequence of the RNA may influence the effectiveness of a modification pattern, requiring adjustment of the modification pattern employed for different sequence contexts, making practical application of such methods more challenging.
There is therefore a need to modify the guide RNA to reduce its toxicity to cells and to extend lifespan and functionality in mammalian cells while still performing their intended purpose in the CRISPR-Cas system. The methods and compositions of the invention described herein provide RNA and modified RNA oligonucleotides for use in a CRISPR-Cas system. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.